A Slight Misunderstanding
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: Sora is interrupted in his video game playing Final Fantasy VII, no less! by a very enraged Riku. What the heck is he so angry about...? And what is AkuRoku Day? to celebrate AkuRoku Day and both Cleon Days. Hinted SoRiku implied AkuRoku and Leon/Cloud


Howdy! I FINALLY wrote something supporting my OTP (LeonCloud) ;3

A bit...short. Forgive meh XD Watch out! Hints of SoRiku and AkuRoku (kinda) and implied LeonCloud ahead! (slash and yaoi, folks!) Hohoho, uke Cloud. Aren't I awesome?

I got this idea after remembering it was AkuRoku day…which was aboooout a month ago XD Because there're other OTP days too, damnit!

I hope this AU-ish dealy makes sense~ Tell me if it doesn't XD Basically, the game is like a movie--they have to film it and stuffs.

Fwaaaaaah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there'd be a LOT more LeonCloud cutscenes. And, well, Roxas would finally admit his undying love to Axel, and our favorite silver-haired youth will get laid for the first time in, like, ever. *coughandZackwouldbeinitandhe'dhaveafuckingsexythreesomewithLeonandCloudcough*

Un-beta'd, betch!

* * *

"What the fuck is this shit?"

Sora winced when he heard Riku cuss. The brunette had been playing Final Fantasy VII, a really awesome, really cool RPG on Riku's PlayStation while Riku was browsing on his laptop on a desk. It was the first game Cloud was in and it was pretty freaking good. Sora turned away from the game after putting it on pause and got off the bed, walking over to his friend.

"Riku, we're under a contract," he whined. "We're owned by Disney—we can't be _pottymouths."_

Riku huffed, clicking around. Sora idly noticed the silver-haired teen was on an art site—DeviantART. "I don't care shit—" another wince on Sora's part "—about the damn contract. They wouldn't have a game without me, anyways. Look at this crap." Sora turned his eyes to the screen again and gaped in awe. It was a beautiful picture of Axel and Roxas. A few things were…wrong, though.

They were half naked. Half naked and _kissing,_ with Axel's hands in…as Sora's mother put it, Roxas's "danger area."

"It's a good drawing," Sora admitted. Riku glared.

"Sure, but did you look at the title?"

"'Happy AkuRoku Day'?" Sora questioned, cocking his head. "What's that? 'Everyone have a great 8/13'…the heck?"

"They have their own damn day," the keyblade master heard Riku mumble, still clicking around. "Why can't we have our own fucking day—we're the fucking main characters, for fuck's sakes…" Sora sweat-dropped.

"Um, Riku, I think you need to calm down, it's probably nothing—"

"THE HELL?!" The aquamarine-eyed teen screeched, and Sora jumped. "Not them too!" The younger boy peered nervously over Riku's shoulder. What he saw made him blush a bright red. It was a picture of Cloud in some variation of Leon's clothing—mainly, the leather pants were now leather shorts and he was shirtless with Griever on, so now you could see the…was that a _thong?!_ Anyways, Leon was just wearing tight leather pants and was pinning the blonde to the bed, possessively kissing him.

"'Happy Cleon day'…" Sora mumbled in a trance. "'Thank god for this pairing—two oh-tee-pee days in a year for me'…Riku, what's that?"

"For the love of god," Riku moaned, closing the window and ignoring Sora. "Even Cloud and Leon get their own damn day! Jesus, they're the most insufferable, cold people that I've ever known—how could they _possibly_ even—" He was cut off when they heard a load moan coming from the room next to them. They, as in, the entire cast, were all staying at a hotel, waiting for the next photoshoot for their new game, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. The photos were going to be in gaming magazines everywhere.

"Oh god, Leon! N-not there!" cried a voice, and the two teens recognized it instantly as Cloud. Someone grunted in response. "I…unn…"

"Stay still, or it's going to hurt worse," Leon growled.

"Ah!" Cloud cried. "That hurt, dammit!"

"I don't care, you asked for it! Take it like a man." It then was pretty much silent except for a few more cries and shouts from Cloud—"It didn't hurt this much the first time!", "Don't just stab it in like _that!"_ and "I'm going to be sore in the morning…" were some. Sora's face went through every red and pink in the whole goddamn crayon box (a box of 1,600, mind you) before settling on white. A barely noticeable tinge of red was spread on Riku's cheeks.

"I…uh…" were the amazingly intelligent words Sora could muster up.

"Uh…huh…" Apparently, the two were brain-dead from sheer shock.

They were unable to say anything logical for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sora and Riku were fidgeting when they were at supper, too embarrassed to look at Cloud or Leon, who were sitting directly across from them at the table. The "good guy" cast took a gummi ship over to Merlin's house where they were now eating. Everyone else but the four was chatting happily.

"Sora, Riku," Cloud muttered, making the two teens look up. They were caught in his glowing gaze. "What's the matter with you two?" Leon was looking at them too, his stormy eyes unwavering. "Don't you think they're being rather quiet, Leon?"

"…Whatever." Cloud sighed.

Sora blushed and Riku looked embarrassed. "Uh, well," Sora began nervously. "Um, your guys' room is right next to ours, and, um, we kinda sorta heard…stuff…" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and shot the scarred man next to him a confused look. Leon gave a miniscule shrug.

"Er, me and Sora heard some…questionable noises," Riku said. "Like, uh, we heard Cloud screaming…a lot." Leon snorted loudly and Cloud outright _laughed._ It was a strange noise coming from him, since he was usually in-character for his emo part in his oh-so-famous games, but he recently got caught up in his happy, almost shy attitude from Final Fantasy: Crisis Core. It sounded pretty, though, you had to admit. A few people stared before turning back to their conversations.

"Y-You think Leon and I…?" He laughed again. "He was helping me re-pierce me ear," the blonde said, obviously amused, and held back some spikes so they could see his left ear, which indeed was slightly red. The wolf earring jingled cheerfully as he put his bare hand on the table. Mostly everyone changed into what could be considered normal wear—t-shirts, jeans, jackets and the like.

"I…oh…" Sora mumbled, obviously embarrassed that they thought such an innocent act turned out so perverted in their minds.

"It's fine," Cloud said, smiling. "Just don't tell Yuffie, she'll probably fan—"

"Spiky!" an energetic voice cried, plopping down in the empty seat on Cloud's right. Riku saw Leon's right eye twitch when raven-haired man slung an arm around Cloud and then he _knew._

"Hey, Zack," the blonde replied, smiling. He was looking curiously at Zack's outfit—his 1st class SOLDIER uniform, complete with buster sword. "Did you just get out of a shoot?"

"Mmhmm," he man hummed, grabbing for the bowl of mashed potatoes and scooped some onto his plate. "Seph, Genesis, and Angeal should be coming by here soon." Just as he spoke, the three men walked into the rapidly filling room. Sephiroth's gaze immediately swept through the room and he smirked when he saw Cloud and he sat down next to Kairi and Olette, who were instantly fangirling.

"Anyways…"

* * *

Cloud flopped down on his bed, too tired to take off his clothes. Well, it wasn't really _his_ bed—Leon was paying for the room. That's right; those cheap Square bastards made them pay for their own rooms. Thank god they took gil; he swore that if he ever had to use that ridiculous munny crap, he'd kill himself.

"That was too easy," Leon said, smirking. "I can't believe they bought that." He took off his jacket, soon followed by his shirt. Griever was gone, replaced with a wolf head on a chain he usually kept hidden under his shirt. The brunette sauntered over to the bed.

"Le-_on,"_ Cloud whined, inching away from the man after seeing his predatory gaze. "Isn't once enough…? It still hurts!" He swore, if anyone noticed his limp and commented on it…he'd die.

Leon's gaze softened and the blonde lowered his guard. Big mistake, Cloud. Leon was on him before you could even say 'Sweet Shiva,' pinning him to the bed. "You asshole!" the blonde hissed, blushing.

Leon smirked. "I suppose I am, aren't I?" And then he attacked, leaving Sora full of questions about more ear piercings the next day.

Right, piercings.

* * *

Review~? Or else I shall send evil Heartless after you D

Yeah, totally ear piercings. _Totally._


End file.
